


This Is What True Love Looks Like

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Reader assigned female at birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: You have having a very painful time of the month and Lotor knows just how to take care of you.





	This Is What True Love Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr asking how much you loved your f/o. This little fic appeared in my mind. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

It was so early in the morning, but Lotor was awakened by your groaning.  You were all balled up with your knees tucked into your chest.  Your face was scrunched up in pain, although you appeared to still be asleep.  He reached over and brushed away a stray hair that was stuck to your eyelashes while determining what he could do to help relieve your suffering.  

He swung his legs out of the bed and carefully got up, trying hard to keep the mattress from shifting too much by his movements.  He wanted to let you sleep as much as possible because he knew you would be in even more discomfort when you became conscious.  He tiptoed around the bed, his hand stroked the cat who was dozing at your feet in the morning sunrise as he walked by.  He heard your low painful moan when he got to the door.  He stopped in the doorway to see if you were still asleep before he left and descended the stairs.

You rolled over to your other side, the cramping causing pains to run all the way up your back, across your pelvis, and giving you a headache. _‘What a glorious way to wake up,’_ you thought, sarcastically.  You looked at Lotor’s side of the bed and realized he was gone.  You must have been tossing and turning too much last night.  He was such a light sleeper that you knew you chased him out of your bed sometimes.  He didn’t mind sleeping in the other bedroom occasionally, as long as you were ok waking up without him.  You had agreed, although you felt somewhat embarrassed that your unconscious actions were that disruptive to him.

You heard him on the stairs, and you raised your head as he walked in the room.  He saw you were awake and gave you a little smile.

“Good morning, my darling,” he said, quietly.  “I brought you some breakfast.”  He gently lifted the tray he was carrying to emphasize his offering.

You saw he had really outdone himself.  He had a cup of Earl Gray, your favorite, along with a cinnamon muffin and a small container of butter, and two pain killers.  He accentuated his gift with a single rose from the bush you were growing in the backyard.  You smiled softly at his thoughtfulness.  He sat the tray on your side table and helped you sit up.

“Wait a moment, love, I have something for your back.”  He put a heating pad behind you, and helped you by fluffing up the pillows for your back before leaning you against them.

“Oh, thanks sweetie,” you said with an uncomfortable sigh.  “You’re an angel.”

He leaned over and kissed your forehead, giving your hand a quick squeeze before standing up to get your tray.  He set it on your lap, picking up the medicine and tipping your head back to drop the pills in your mouth.  He handed you the small cup of water and you shot it back to get the painkillers into your system.  He took the cup with a grin.

“Good girl,” he said with a purr, as he crumpled the cup dramatically in his hand.  You chuckled which caused you to instantly grit your teeth and bend forward in pain.  “Oh, honey, honey, I’m sorry,” he said with slightly sorrowful look.

You nodded at him, letting him know it was ok.  He cut the muffin in half and slathered the butter on it, lifting a piece to your mouth for you to take a bite.  His eyes betraying his concern for you as your face scrunched up again.  

“It’s ok, Strahleh, it’s ok,” you gasped.  “I’m used to it.”

He caressed your face and gave you a sheepish smile.  You leaned into his touch, just so overwhelmed he was going out of his way to help you feel better.  

“Sweetness, I can’t tell you just how much this means to me,” you said.  “You really thought of everything, and I’m so lucky to have you by my side.”

“I’m sorry we don’t have any chocolates, but I’m going to the store shortly and will be picking up several bags for you.”  He climbed into bed beside you, and nuzzled your neck, placing a few little kisses on your jaw.  You took a bite of the muffin, sighed deeply, and reveled in his gentle attentions.  You snuggled back into the pillows, and just enjoyed the morning sunrise wrapped in your lover’s arms.  Even though you were having the worst cramps you ever remembered having, you would gladly suffer every month if this was the way to feel better.

“I love you, beautiful,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, baby,” you said, giving him a gentle kiss.  “You are so amazing.”

He fed you the rest of your breakfast, one bite at a time.  As you finished your tea he took the mug and placed it on your side table.  He stayed snuggled up to your side, slowly stroking your hips and lower belly to help alleviate your pain.  You drifted off his arms, the medicine taking effect and lessening the pain as he kissed the top of your head.  He loved you.  And you were so in love with him.


End file.
